System
The System is what Kumoko refers to as the Divine Voice (temp.). Much like a video-game, the System allows individuals to gain levels, Skills, titles and magic. The same can be said for monsters. Unlike a video-game though, the System governs real-life. This creates a clear difference of power between individuals that can't always be hurdled with luck and cunning. The System itself is a Magecraft construct designed by D to restore the MA energy of the planet. It is the system that governs the Skills, titles, stats, and abilities of all residents and monsters, and is what allows residents to use magic in an assisted form. Without the System, magic would be impossible. The Word of God religion worships the voice of the System, claiming that it is the voice of God. The System itself is governed and run by the Angel Sariel. She is the core of the System, imprisoned on the very bottom floor of the Great Elroe Labyrinth and the voice that people hear when Skills and levels are gained. Stats Levels govern the progress of an individual or monster. When a level up is achieved, all Stats gain a set value based on the experience of that level. In regards to Monsters, stat and ability point distribution is also given based on species, which will sometimes favor one stat over others. When a monster gains enough Levels, they are restricted from gaining more experience until they choose an evolution path. It is unknown if humans evolve, but none have reached level 100. Levels are not as important as one might think. Although all basic stats are are increased by each level-up, certain Skills such as Skanda massively improve the amount raised in a given stat or ability. Energy ;Hit Points :HP is a common enough term in video games. Lose this, and death comes. ;Magic Points :Many creatures and individuals don't find a use for MP considering that it governs magic and skill use. ;Stamina Points :SP has two numbers within the System: Yellow and Red. Yellow SP is immediately available stamina, which drains on certain ability use and recovers after a short rest. Red SP is overall energy. Running out of red SP is nearly fatal, causing a massive amount of HP and MP loss due to starvation. Abilities Ability represents areas of strength in an individual or monster. Unlike energy values, ability is a generalization of power. Raw numbers can make up for a deficiency in ability, and efficiency can increase their usefulness. For example, Araba makes use of his vast fighting experience and intelligence to enhance his Speed and Offense beyond their displayed numbers. ;Offense :A measure of an individual’s ability to deal physical-attribute damage. As this is an average, the power of each specific body part may be different. ;Defense :A measure of an individual’s ability to resist physical-attribute damage. As this is an average, the defense of each specific body part may be different. ;Magic Power :A measure of the average effectiveness of an individual’s magic. As this is an average, the power of a specific type of magic may be different. ;Resistance :A measure of an individual’s ability to resist magical-attribute damage. As this is an average, the resistance may be different depending on the context. ;Speed :A measure of an individual’s average aptitude for speed. As this is an average, the quickness of each specific body part may be different. Even large monsters will dart around agilely if their speed stat is high.Manga bonus: Monster battle Skills Main article:Skills Skills make up the vast majority of actual power within the System. Skills can either be bought by having knowledge of the skill name and then spending skill points, or earned by gaining enough proficiency by using the skill without the assistance of the System. Human and demon books have glossaries of Skills and their effects for people to learn. The unique skill Wisdom grants complete knowledge of the skill list, along with in-depth access to System information. Some Skills can also be learned by evolving into an appropriate monster, or by leveling. Magic Main article: Magic Magic is an assistance mechanism for the invocation of magecraft. Each magic skill grants access to new spells as they level-up. When a magic skill reaches level 10, it will often derive a more powerful magic skill of the same attribute. Evil Eyes are a rare form of magic that trade flashiness for reliability. Titles Main article: Titles Titles are granted to individuals when they meet certain conditions. For example, eating a member of your family will reward you the Kin Eater title. Each title awards two Skills and a passive effect. The Fear Bringer title causes Fear in those who look at holder, and grants the Skills Intimidation and Heresy Attack on acquisition. Some titles are required for certain evolutions, such as the evolution to Zoa Ele requiring the Assassin title. Evolution Evolution is an aspect of the system that is unique to monsters, although it is possible that humans evolve at level 100.The royal capital battle ① When a monster accumulates enough experience, their level progression is halted and they are given a choice of species to evolve into. Some evolution are locked behind certain conditions, such as the acquisition of a title or skill. The souls of the individual is gradually shaped by the species. Evolution Trees Category:System